<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery from Heartbreak by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579263">Recovery from Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Hafael Endgame, Implied Cheating, Safer Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Landon breaks up with Hope, she starts to go on somewhat of a downward spiral.<br/>Can anyone save her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Past Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Referenced Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Kiss Changed Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hope POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>I was momentarily surprised as Raf kissed me, his lips pressing against mine.</p><p>For a few moments, I stood still before melting into his lips, into the kiss.</p><p>It was always forbidden, but a few nights, I imagined he was on top of me instead of Landon in my sex dreams.</p><p>I never told anyone, I felt so guilty. I couldn’t control my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>God, his lips were so soft.</em>
</p><p>Involuntary, my arms went around his neck as our mouths opened and our tongues met and danced. He bought me down onto his bed, my legs straddling him as we kissed. His hands gently went to cup my ass.</p><p>
  <em>I should <span class="u">really</span> stop this but it felt <span class="u">so good.</span></em>
</p><p>We broke for air, looking into each other’s eyes before we both heard an anguished cry from the open doorway. We both look at the source of the cry.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>“Landon!” I shouted as I detangled myself from Raf, as I ran after him.</p><hr/><p>“Landon! It wasn’t...” I started to say</p><p>“So your tongue wasn’t down on Raf’s throat? He wasn’t grabbing your fucking ass?” He yelled</p><p>“It meant nothing.” I whispered</p><p>“Obviously, it meant something. I knew Raf liked you but I trusted the both of you. Guess I was wrong.” He stated</p><p>“Landon! It was one kiss! One moment of weakness!” I yelled</p><p>“Only because I walked in at that very moment. If I didn’t, we would be having a different conversation or I guess, you hoped no conversation at all.” He stated</p><p>“Unless...” He trailed off, looking sad.</p><p>
  <em>Did he think Raf and I were screwing behind his back?</em>
</p><p>“No! Never! It was only that one time! You’re my only...” I replied</p><p>“Well. It sure looks like you don’t want that to be the only time.” He stated</p><p>“Landon! Please...” I whispered out</p><p>“Hope. If I can’t trust you, I can’t be with you.” He stated</p><p>“Yo-you can...” I muttered</p><p>“Obviously not. We’re done, Hope.” He whispered.</p><p>He left me, on my knees, tears leaving my face.</p><hr/><p>It got worst because the next time I saw him, his hand was firmly on Josie’s ass and his tongue down her throat at a party.</p><p>I quickly kissed Rafael and grabbed his ass.</p><p>“Hope...” he whispered</p><p>“Landon already hates us. So I don’t care...<em>fuck me</em>, Raf. Fuck me like I wanted you to for months but never admitted to because I was with your best friend. Fuck me like you’ve always wanted to too.” I whispered.</p><p>He responded by kissing me fiercely and leading me out into the woods, pressing me against a nearby tree with a forceful, needy kiss. My hands went around his back, my legs around his thighs as he attacked my neck with his mouth.</p><p>“Hope. Fuck, Hope.” He whispered as our loins met.</p><p>I felt him harden against me as we attacked each other’s mouths with our tongues. I quickly undid his belt buckle and slid off his pants. He grabbed my panties and slid them down, baring my pussy as he raised my skirt to snake up his hands as he touched my pussy, causing me to moan out. Loud.</p><p>“Shit. Hope, I don’t...” he whispered.</p><p>“Purse.” I whispered as he slid himself out of our embrace and grabbed my purse, rummaging though it until he found several foil packets.</p><p>He tore one off the row and slipped off his boxers as he slipped it down his shaft before entering me, somewhat forcefully as he kissed me. I lost myself in pleasure as my hand played with my clit as he thrusted inside me, fast and hard.</p><p>“Oh god, Raf...” I moaned</p><p>“Hope. Fuck, Hope. I’ve wanted this for so long...” he whispered as he thrust.</p><p>Soon his hands grabbed my ass, bringing my legs around him more as I let him go deeper.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck.” he groaned</p><p>“Yes. Yes. Fuck yes.” I whined as he thrust.</p><p>I was so close as he fucked me into the tree bark, not caring who could see us.</p><p>His thrusts became erratic as he came. He slid out of me to dispose of the used condom, placing it in my purse, as I made myself cum on my own fingers. We readjusted our clothes.</p><p>“Please. Your room?” I asked</p><p>“Definitely.” He whispered, smirking, as he grabbed my waist and my purse as he lead me to his room.</p><p>I stole another glance at Landon and Josie, still entangled before he lead her off too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Stupid B*tch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holly McEvoy= the witch who flirted with Landon in 2x02.<br/>Some of the last is from “You Stupid Bitch” from Crazy Ex Girlfriend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Hope POV</strong></em> </p><p><br/>
Kissing Rafael was a welcome reprieve to hearing Landon make his new girlfriend laugh.</p><p>I could just focus on his lips, his hips, and the promise of an orgasm rather than tearing every single hair off Holly McEvoy’s fucking head. Sure, it turned out Josie was just a one night stand but watching him with Holly was the worst. A few weeks ago, I was in her place.</p><p>I buried my head in Raf’s neck, leaving little marks as I playfully bit him as I kissed down it.</p><p>Sex. Unfortunately, it was the only thing I found was good about Rafael and I’s relationship expect the occasional chat or spar.</p><p>True, we were a true power couple- two alphas. But it seemed nothing really mattered expect for the fact it felt good when our bodies pushed themselves together in a union. A harsh, hard, and fast union seeking out release from each other.</p><p>No love behind it, just lust. Lust that was fuelled by the fact I now wanted to spite Landon, make him see how happy I was with Raf and without him.</p><p>
  <em>No matter how much a lie that was. I wasn’t happy without him, I was utterly miserable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I covered it up with alcohol and sex but the fact was: my life utterly, completely sucked without Landon Kirby in it.</em>
</p><p>Raf’s hands moved down to my ass and squeezed it as I smiled.</p><p>“Stacks?” He whispered as I nodded and reached into my bag for a condom and slipped into the pocket of my skirt.</p><p>I never let Raf cum in me, despite the fact I was on birth control and I had previously let Landon do it.</p><p>I let his hand slip around my waist and lead me into the stacks of the library as I slipped my hand into his jeans after muttering a privacy spell. I undid the buckle of his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his dick which I eagerly sucked on, making it hard. Soon, I opened the condom packet and slid it down his shaft with my mouth, before sliding down my panties to my knees and bracing myself on one of the bookshelves as he entered my pussy from behind.</p><p>“Yes! Fuck me!” I yelled.</p><p>“God. God.” He whispered as he held my hips as he pounded himself inside me.</p><p>“Yes. Right there. Right there, hun!” I moaned.</p><p>“Shit. Fuck.” He groaned as his thrusts moved up their pace.</p><p>One of his hands moved from my hips to play with my pussy.</p><p>“God! Hope, you...” he grunted.</p><p>Soon I came and he followed shortly after, slipping out of me.</p><p>I kissed his cheek as I pulled my panties up.</p>
<hr/><p>Alone with my thoughts was a scary place to be.</p><p>
  <em>You’ve done it now, Hope.</em>
</p><p>The only one good thing in my life and I ruin it. I should’ve pushed Rafael away, not kissed him back.</p><p>
  <em>You stupid bitch.</em>
</p><p>I tried to drown this out as I took a shot of cheap vodka I kept hidden in my nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>You stupid, stupid bitch. You ruined everything.</em>
</p><p>Another shot of vodka.</p><p>
  <em>You’re just a little bitch who ruins things. Wants the world to burn.</em>
</p><p>Yet another shot of vodka.</p><p>
  <em>You’re a stupid bitch. I was so close to paradise, but now only close to defeat.</em>
</p><p>More shots of vodka.</p><p>Maybe I’ll call Rafael again, to screw me until I couldn’t think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>